A Dwindling Fire
by FieryWitch
Summary: AU.Escaping Naraku's torture that shes been recieving for 10 mnths, Kagome and Shippo set off to find shelter.What happens if they're captured by the Takashi Kingdom, Narakus rival? King Inuyasha: Twentytwo, Very Dangerous, Very Arrogant, and very lovable


**Authors's Note: **Well, folk, I think I'm going to start a new story...and change my penname too...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...or the other characters...dam

* * *

**

****

**A Dwindling Fire **

**By FieryWitch

* * *

**

"Shippo," I said softly. "Come on."

It had been around tenth months; around three-hundred agony-filled days. I couldn't be certain, because living without the sunlight, merely infinite darkness, in fact took an effect on me. One of the effects was a distorted sense of time, where everything would blend together, like one never-ending day. But by counting the moons every so often, I was able to compose a rough idea of the months I'd spent in Naraku's…bed-chamber; my own personal Hell.

Even thinking about it brought gooseflesh flowing across my skin.

I had escaped exactly a week ago though; that I was sure of. Naraku had been away, off to a meeting outside of the castle. Taking the opportunity, and finally being thin enough for action, I had slipped my wrists through the chain bounds. For a few moments, I had been incapable of standing —let alone walking— since I'd been in a horizontal position for so long. I had managed it though, and with proper flexing and stretching, I was able to attain my gait.

When I chose, my miko powers could radiate off of my body, and _only _off my body. Neither throwing energy balls or energy beams could I achieve. Consequently, the only way for each of the demon guards to lose consciousness, was for me to slip by and lightly touch them on the way out. However, I was weak, both physically and mentally, low on energy, and wasn't very powerful. I could only make them woozy in the head, like a drunken man, in which his surroundings are unclear and hazy.

During my time there, Shippo had been the ten-year-old fox demon to bring me sparse food, which I was determined to pay him back for. Gradually viewing him as a baby brother, who I loved, too, I'd been determined to bring him with me, and on the way out, he'd miraculously been washing the windows. Luck had been on our side, and no one had seen us scurry hurriedly out to freedom. If they had, we would've gotten caught. I couldn't fight back, for my meager energy had deteriorated when I'd knocked the guards out.

So here we were now; hungry, thirsty, and exhausted, but in a serene content. After all, we both had escaped our nightmares…

I sorrowfully knew that part of mine would continue, as I had acquired a tremendous, terrifying fear of males. Shippo was the only person I trusted in my life, because my parents corroded in my capture. Though I wasn't afraid, merely anxious, I was wary of women. Naraku's cruel women had taunted me and even occasionally joined in along with him.

"My feet hurt," Shippo whined, though he caught up to me nevertheless. "Can we take a nap, please? I'm sleepy, Kagome."

I smiled sadly. Dusk was falling fast, and we still hadn't found a cave to spend the night in. The sole reason we hadn't yet starved was because of Shippo's capable hunting. Starting a fire wasn't difficult, but we _did _accidentally burn our meals a few times. The water hadn't bothered us, since the streams kept us nourished.

Shippo was tired, not weak, as he had been a servant boy, not a slave. Servants had both food and shelter, and it was prohibited to strike one –though in Naraku's, servants every once in a while did get hit—. The slaves would often get beaten, and barely ever be fed. Their abodes, sadly, were where the horses lied.

I'd been Naraku's toy, so I would also get beaten in a different way, that would leave me broken inside. I still am broken too, and it's almost like my body refuses to try and mend itself. I know why. I don't want to be like a broken vase mended again, only to be shattered into pieces once more, meaning I don't want to go through any more of _anything._

"We'll stop when the stars come out. It's not safe for us to sleep unprotected." I said. Looking at his trodden expression, I continued, "I'm sorry Shippo, but we really must find a cave or hollow of some sort," I said apologetically. Shippo's green eyes looked up at me. He shrugged, and jumped into a tree, spotting a crimson apple. "It' s okay! Here's an apple," he offered generously, with an adoring expression on his face.

"I can't eat right now. You take it. You're the one who's growing; not me. But thanks anyways," I said, brushing a few spare leaves out of his flaming red hair.

We tiredly walked further, tree's encompassing us, and the stars at last showing themselves. We still hadn't found a place to sleep. My eyes blinked rapidly, trying to expel my weariness.

"Shippo?" I called, gradually coming to a halt. I squinted. It was nearly impossible for me to see anymore; I had only human eyes, not demon eyes.

"I'm right here," he replied, and latched onto my hand. "I want to go to sleep! It's scary at night!" He then jumped nimbly into my arms. I flinched, before tentatively readjusting my grip, tightening it.

I trusted Shippo. It was just that I was exceedingly uneasy to the highest degree with male and female contact, though with males, my fear would intensify to the point of being irrational. I wondered if I was likely to pass out.

A continual mantra had implanted in my reason and mentality. _Males are evil, immoral, cruel, abusive, controlling_… Shippo was the only exception, but even _he _made me just a tad tense. How was it possible to find even a _child_ distressing? I was disgusted with myself.

Realizing I hadn't answered, I suggested, "Let's just take a nap, then. You're right. It's definitely time to sleep. But only a nap, because I don't trust this forest's stillness," I finished, looking down at his gleeful face.

"Yes!" he shouted, obviously eager for rest. Pointing through the thick forest's leaves that kept incessantly smacking us, he continued keenly, "Can we rest under that tree? The trunk is big, so we can lay on it, and the leaves are red, so I think apples will be there."

I ducked low when a foot thick branch blocked me, and looked towards where his finger pointed. I could discern nothing but indistinguishable masses. "Your eyes are amazing," I complimented. Shippo blushed, but covered it with a proud smile. He shyly glanced up at me, and I squeezed him tighter.

Shippo abruptly jumped out of my arms. "The tree's right here!" he exclaimed.

I kneeled and crawled next to Shippo, and he nestled into me. Sighing wearily, I glimpsed at him. He was already asleep, with his tiny thumb wedged into his mouth. The ten-year old boy had chosen to stay with me, to seek a better life. I was forever grateful. He was the only factor keeping me from hating myself completely; a diminutive fraction of me already did. More importantly, Shippo was keeping me from shutting down and becoming wholly insane.

Moreover, I latently knew that it was probable I would spend the rest of my life in permanent fear.

My thoughts, at last, backed downed as sleep peacefully took over…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know, it was short. Oh well. Alright faithful fanfic readers...please review. REVIEW. I know..I'm desperate.


End file.
